El retorno
by Anaid Silos
Summary: "Muchos habían sucumbido ante la venganza, otros ante la soledad y algunos por el amor. Entonces, ¿cuántos tendrían la dicha de conocer el amor? Sasuke sólo tenía en mente una cosa: Debía recuperar su vida. " [Luego del capítulo 699 del manga]
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola, lectores! :3 **

**Estoy de regreso con una nueva historia. Tenía tiempo con la idea en la mente, sin embargo, no quería atrasar mi historia principal ("El Aleteo de una Mariposa") con otra historia; por ende, nunca me decidí a escribirla. Pero, en un momento de ocio salió el prólogo. Decidí traérselas para que me digan si vale la pena seguirla. De antemano les aviso que será corta (de pocos capítulos, pero no de contenido). **

**Espero que la disfruten. **

**Nota: **Naruto no me pertenece, es una creación de MK. Sin embargo, ésta historia es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>EL RETORNO<strong>

**PRÓLOGO**

_9 meses y 5 días después._

Él sabía lo que esto iba a significar para la aldea. Sin embargo, la situación era irreal y difícil de digerir. Giró la mirada hacia un lado… a lo lejos estaba su alumno; arrodillado sobre la tierra semi humedad, y la chica Hyuga lo observaba con dolencia. El aire desprendía un olor singular, él lo sabía.

El olor a muerte.

Y a pesar de eso hecho, no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla hasta caer en el suelo. Miró nuevamente a Naruto, que estaba arrodillado sobre la tierra fangosa, mirando hacia el vacío, hacia el barranco.

Hinata mantenía ambas manos apoyadas sobre los hombros del Uzumaki, brindándole un cariño sobreprotector –e incluso maternal– mientras contenía las lagrimas que amenazaban en salir y arrasar con la poca cordura que poseía en ese momento. Todos eran consiente del amor incondicional que desbordaba Hinata por el Uzumaki. Hinata sebía ser fuerte por él, por ella y por la aldea. Pero a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar gemir de dolor al escuchar el susurro de Naruto. De sus labios salió un lamento, un adiós. Hinata había sido una persona débil, de poco carácter y voluntad, pero los golpes de la guerra hicieron que su espíritu evolucionara. Ella se hizo fuerte, sin embargo, en la academia nunca le enseñaron afrontar la muerte. En ese instante dirigió su mirada transparente hacia al cielo gris, y se preguntó: _¿Qué habían hecho para sufrir tanto?_ Su pregunta no fue articulada, porque su lengua se encontraba apresada por sus dientes. Ese pensamiento fugaz la hizo estremecer y mirar nuevamente al chico que lloraba desconsolado entre sus manos. A los pocos segundos, el cielo le devolvió un roció frío desde las alturas como respuesta a su pregunta. Las gotas cayeron en su cara como un manto de agua bendita. Purificadora y helada. Sintió como el cuerpo de Naruto se sacudía con violencia mientras un gritó salía desde lo profundo de su garganta. Se inclino aun más –apoyando todo su peso sobre las rodillas–, hasta quedar a la altura del rubio y lentamente –sin querer sobresaltarlo–, tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo hizo levantar la mirada. De inmediato, Naruto cerró los ojos, como si intentara guardar un secreto. La chica no se sorprendió ante ello…sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar el dolor que sintió ante la muerte de Neji, y de muchos de sus amigos. Sin embargo, al ver a Naruto llorando, con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y la boca contraída, supo que no había nada más doloroso en la vida que aquello que estaba presenciando sus ojos. Porque Naruto –_la luz de Konoha_– había desaparecido en un mar de agonía. Era una desgarradora escena, y por un momento se lamento de ser débil. De no tener la fuerza para cambiar las cosas. Y sobretodo, por no tener agallas para hablarle. Sabía que nada de lo que dijera en ese momento iba a consolarlo, por Dios, si ella misma no encontraba forma de darse consuelo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, sujeto la ramera de Naruto con fuerza y lo atrajo a su pecho. Lo acuno en sus brazos con fuerza, sintiendo como su muestra de afecto era correspondida. Naruto se aferró a su ramera con fuerza mientras lloraba con violencia. Y no pudo más… lloró. Se abrazó a Naruto, sin importarle la vergüenza, o el prejuicio. Lo abrazó con amor, con dolor y con lágrimas… porque en este momento, lo único que podía hacer Hinata Hyuga era llorar.

El sol se escondía con lentitud bajo la mirada de los novatos, los matices rojizos y naranja de la tarde se convertían en un rosado opaco, y lentamente, el roció fue dando paso a una tormenta. Del cielo caía un torrente de agua, truenos y malos recuerdos. Un recordatorio de que el destino podía ser cruel, y que podía arrebatarte lo más preciado en cualquier momento. Que la vida era un instante de tiempo, y que lo único que nos quedaba eran los recuerdos. Ese pequeño universo que nos mantenía fuera de la gravedad. Donde podíamos volar. Podíamos llorar, reír, amar e incluso odiar. Y en esos momentos, cada uno de ellos supo que la alegría había huido bajo su mirada. Bajo ese atardecer había caído, bajo una trampa, bajo una mala estrategia. Y sobretodo… bajo una debilidad.

–¿Por qué, Hinata? –preguntó Naruto. El chico de ojos azules había abandonado el calor que le brindaba los brazos de Hinata y se había levantado. Superando con creces el llanto desgarrador de unos segundos atrás. Hinata abrió los ojos con impresión, su boca intento articular alguna palabra coherente, pero nada salió. Sollozo avergonzaba consigo misma por no ser capaz de ayudarlo. Sin embargo, se levanto con lentitud, respiró con fuerza y limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga de la ramera, respondió de la forma más rota posible.

–No lo sé, Naruto.

Naruto sonrió con tristeza ante la respuesta de la joven mientras miraba el vació. Dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo al lado de Kakashi, el cual había permanecido en el mismo lugar desde lo ocurrido. Él antiguo capitán del equipo siete mantenía una expresión fría en su rostro. Sus ojos miraban hacía un punto no concreto y Naruto no quiso preguntar. Había aprendido con los años que a veces callar era mejor; e incluso, que podrías mantenerte al lado de alguien y compartir el dolor sin necesidad de expresarlo. Y así se mantuvo por unos minutos, recto, con la mirada azulada mirando sus pies. Tenía miedo de mirar y encontrarse con algo desagradable. Por esa razón, no quiso ver el bulto inerte a la cual los demás estaban rodeando. Tenía miedo de mirar, de perderse.

–Es irónico que el cielo se esté tornando de ese color–dijo Kakashi en un susurró. Sólo Naruto lo pudo escuchar al estar a su lado. Un escalofrió se instalo en su cuerpo al mirar hacía arriba y comprobar que su antiguo maestro tenía razón, el cielo se tornaba _rosado_.

La misma tonalidad de su cabello.

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó Naruto en tono exigente, y entonces Kakashi lo miró con aquellos ojos cansados. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules sin pedir permiso. Se limpió bruscamente con el dorso de su mano en el momento en que su maestro le respondió.

–Se fue, Naruto–dijo sin más Kakashi, mientras sostenía con fuerza en su mano derecha una bandana con el símbolo de Konoha–. No quise detenerlo, no podía, lo lamento. Te he fallado.

–No, todo ha sido mi culpa, debí estar aquí–susurró Naruto mientras su cara se tornaba afligida.

–Haz hecho demasiado, Naruto. Fue mi error, no tuyo– Kakashi giró la mirada hacia Naruto y sonrió con ternura.

–Si sólo hubiera llegado 20 minutos antes, ella estuviera…–La voz de Naruto se quebró y tuvo que respirar hondo, buscando fuerza para no desvanecerse.

–Ella siempre estuvo orgullosa de ti– Mencionó Kakashi con firmeza. Su voz sonó alegre y con un matiz de orgullo– Al principio no tanto, pero luego, estaba más orgullosa de ti que de ella misma.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos los que amo se van de mi lado? –preguntó Naruto en un susurro.

–Porque así es la vida–concluyó Kakashi mientras daba la vuelta y dejaba solo a Naruto. Él sabía que su alumno era fuerte, sin embargo… ¿hasta que punto podría soportar? ¿cuál sería el limite para Naruto? ¿Cuántas pruebas tendría que superar? Realmente no lo sabía. No sabía cuanta voluntad tendría para superar esto. Sin embargo… Sí sabía cuál era el límite de Sasuke. La rabia volvió a invadirlo como una nube negra, y sintió como su corazón se quebraba lentamente al ver el llanto de Tsunade. La cuarta guerra había dejado una huella indeleble en la piel de cada ninja. Hubo decisiones difíciles, sacrificios, pérdidas y sobretodo, unión. Miró a su alrededor y por un momento se sintió extraño.

La escena era fúnebre y dolorosa.

Nunca pensó ver a su alumna muerta. Siempre había sido ese punto invisible en su equipo, pero que de vez en cuando salía con una sonrisa simpática y alegraba todo a su paso. Recordó la primera vez que la conoció, recordó sus ojos soñadores e inocentes, llenos de ilusiones y amor, sus suspiros por Sasuke, y sus interminables quejas por Naruto. Su mente había sido brillante, pero los sentimientos siempre la habían dominado. Sin embargo, ese había sido su gran tributo. Su característica. Su marca. Aquellos sentimientos que la hicieron una humana errante, que se supero, que tuvo miedo de dar un paso hacia adelante y que finalmente, los igualo.

Suspiro con dificultad mientras sujetaba la bandana en su brazo derecho. Miró nuevamente a la antigua Hokage, la cual mantenía el cuerpo inerte de Sakura Haruno entre sus brazos, mientras lloraba y repetía "_no tú_" como un mantra mágico y oscuro. Miro a Naruto, que seguía en el mismo lugar, y sin evitarlo, corrió.

Debía hacer algo. Debía buscarlo. Si no sería demasiado tarde.

–Hokage-sama, ¿A dónde va? –alguien lo detuvo del brazo. Una mano delgada y pálida. Era la chica Hyuga.

–Debo encontrar a Sasuke–respondió con decisión. En la vida había momentos en donde debías tomar decisiones duras, y Hatake Kakashi lo sabía.

Hinata soltó su brazo captando la mirada del peligris, sabiendo la señal silenciosa de sus ojos oscuros, y finalmente sonrió. Dándose cuenta que aquél hombre buscaba la muerte.

–Suerte, Kakashi– sonrió con lastima, mientras bajaba la mirada.

–Muchas gracias, Hinata. La necesitaré.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Vale la pena continuar la historia? Hagánmelo saber a través de sus reviews. <strong>

**Muchas gracias por leerlo, y de verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Se despide, Anaid Silos. **


	2. Capítulo 1

**Aclaraciones: El titulo anterior era "BAJO LA MIRADA". Por razones que no existen, cambie el titulo. Si alguna persona no le agrada el nuevo titulo, consideraré volver al titulo anterior. La historia es mía, aunque jugaré a mi antojo con el hermoso final que nos dio Kishimoto (cannon). Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto (si Naruto me perteneciera, uff, hasta hubiera hecho un 699.5 lleno de lemon salvaje).**

* * *

><p><strong>EL RETORNO<strong>

**Capítulo 1.**

En el año en que esperaba regresar a la aldea se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo viajando de un lado a otro escuchando las quejas e historias de los aldeanos. Aldeanos que habían aprendido a vivir con el miedo. Un miedo que él mismo había experimentado alguna vez, e incluso, que había creado. Algunos días, una o dos personas reconocían su cara, y otros, simplemente lo ignoraban. A veces recordaba el olor tan característico de Konoha, y otras veces, simplemente se encerraba en su mundo.

Esta vez se dedico a escuchar en silencio las terribles noticias que el anciano Jiguroshi tenía sobre Konoha. Para colmo, le era inevitable seguir el paso cuando escuchaba la mención de algún integrante del equipo 7. Solo abría la boca de vez en cuando para soltar algún comentario benévolo. El desdén fluía en borbotones en la pequeña sala. Deseo por un momento que todas las personas inspiraran hondo, se olvidaran del pasado y siguieran adelante. O al menos, eso quería pensar. Aun así, el motivo de sus nervios se debía a otra cosa. La carta que el anciano Jiguroshi le había entregado hace unos minutos atrás, le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca. Por algún motivo, las últimas palabras escritas en ese pequeño pedazo de papel le habían trastornado.

Sin cambiar su postura erguida, echo un vistazo discreto a la carta que tenía en su mano, y volvió a suspirar por cuarta vez en la mañana.

–Creí que había escuchado mal, pero es la verdad–espetó Jiguroshi– Hatake Kakashi es el Hokage más perezoso en la historia de Honoha. Aun no comprendo porqué Tsunade renunció.

No contestó.

–Nunca he sido un fanático de tener a una mujer en el mando de un país–añadió Jigurashi– Tsunade siempre ha sido de carácter fuerte.

Siguió sin responder. Sin embargo, levanto la mirada y miró al anciano con desdén.

–No me agrada la idea–dijo el anciano.

–¿Por qué no le agrada la idea? –preguntó al fin.

– Porque las mujeres pueden llegar a ser tan complicadas y molestas– contestó Jiguroshi con una dureza un tanto exagerada.

Asintió. La simple mención de la palabra "molesta" había ocasionado una incomodidad en él, pero se mantuvo sereno, esperando que el anciano prosiguiera en su relato.

–Supongo que tendrá sus razones–sugirió–. Me temo que debo marcharme. Se hace tarde y debo partir antes del atardecer.

–Con más razón, quédate aquí y almuerza conmigo–propuso el anciano– así no tendrás que atravesar la aldea nuevamente para llegar al bosque.

Una vez más permaneció callado y dejó que la propuesta flotara por encima de su cabeza. Jiguroshi resopló con fuerza.

–Se que regresar al hotel sería aun más tentador que pasar la mañana y parte de la tarde con un viejo amargado como yo, ¿verdad? –soltó con amargura. Luego, se levanto con dificultad de la silla y se acercó al moreno–. No me agrada que me lleven la contraria, por eso me caes bien, porque eres igual a mí, pero por hoy, complace a este viejo que sólo espera que la muerta venga a él–dijo con ironía. Le lanzó una mirada penetrante mientras arrastraba sus pies hasta la mesa. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y dejó que una expresión de serenidad le invadiera el semblante–. Abre esa boca, Uchiha, y ven a comer. Aun eres un mocoso, y debes alimentarte–prosiguió con una nota de diversión–. No querrás terminar tan enclenque como yo.

Permaneció un instante en el sillón escuchando el tenue –y molesto– sonido que hacia el anciano al caminar, intentando por todos los medios decir alguna palabra. Pero al observar el magullado cuerpo del anciano, con las articulaciones tiesas y músculos tensos, decidió que lo mejor era sentarse por última vez al lado de Jiguroshi y agradecer sus innumerables consejos. Se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa y con una mirada rápida hacia los alimentos, se sentó. Cada vajilla estaba llena de pan, queso y verduras hervidas. No era la primera vez que había compartido la mesa junto al anciano, y por ello se sorprendió cuando el anciano destapó un recipiente lleno de tomates maduros.

–Es para celebrar tu partida y la mía–dijo Jiguroshi con una sonrisa cansada. Sasuke se mantuvo quieto, incapaz de pensar todo lo que había implicado en aquella frase.

–Volveremos a vernos–afirmó en voz alta. El anciano sonrió de lado y asintió rápidamente.

–Sólo espero que tardes en llegar ahí–dijo con decisión.

Por primera vez, Sasuke le sonrió al anciano.

–Así será, lo prometo–musitó.

En eso Jigurashi tenía razón. Sabía que en algún momento le llegaría la hora de morir. Y anhelaba volver a ver los rostros de su familia. Sobretodo de Itachi. Pero no iba a ser ese día, ni mañana. Ni en un futuro cercano, o al menos eso esperaba. Está vez debía pelear por una nueva vida. Un nuevo comienzo. Y el primer paso ya lo había dado, seguía el segundo.

Masticó los alimentos mientras escuchaba otro relato de Jiguroshi, y nuevamente las palabras escritas en la carta volvieron a sus pensamientos. Se movió incomodo en la silla, dudando por un momento de los motivos que lo hacían regresar. Sabía lo que le esperaba en Konoha, y aun así, debía admitir que tenía miedo. Kakashi se las ingeniaba para hacerle llegar cartas cada cierto tiempo, alegando que su posición de Hokage le daba una visión periférica del mundo y gracias a eso lo localizaba. Aun así, enfrentar el sangriento pasado de su clan era algo que aun lo hacia titubear. Se odiaba por ello. Sin embargo, Kakashi había logrado colocar el dedo en la llaga.

–¿Sasuke? –llamó con insistencia el anciano.

El moreno apartó la mirada del plato y la dirigió hacia la cara del anciano, extrañado por la mención de su propio nombre. Porque desde que había conocido al anciano, siempre lo llamaba por su apellido, apelando que esa era una forma de mantener el respeto y la distancia entre ellos.

– ¿Hmm? –dijo en un susurro.

–Llevas un buen rato mirando el plato y solo has ingerido un poco de comida–mencionó Jigurashi–. Comencé a pensar que habías sufrido un shock o un viaje ancestral.

–Lo lamento, sólo estaba pensando–mencionó con lentitud. Su voz había adquirido un matiz distinto luego de la guerra: calmado y grave. Los años no pasaron en vano, ahora su semblante era sereno. E incluso se expresaba de tal manera. Ya no había odio en su voz.

–Qué extraño–musitó Jigurashi–. Desde que te conozco… jamás te había visto nervioso.

Era consciente de ello, sin embargo, era difícil de sobrellevar. Respiró hondo dos o tres veces antes de contestar.

–No sé…–dijo en un susurro.

–¿Qué no sabes con exactitud? –preguntó Jigurashi.

Resopló con fuerza.

–No sé si aun me esperan–dijo Sasuke–. No sé si sea correcto anhelar algo más.

El anciano consideró sus palabras antes de contestar.

–Siempre anhelamos más, Sasuke–dijo.

–¿Merezco anhelar mas?

–Si piensas que no lo mereces, estás mal. Somos humanos, y cometemos errores. Tú eres humano, y cometiste muchos errores… pero, ¿recapacitaste? Si. ¿Cambiaste? Si. ¿Pediste perdón a aquellos que lastimaste? Si. Entonces, ¿por qué no podrías anhelar un poco de felicidad? Serías un idiota si no aprovecharas esta oportunidad. La vida se va en un suspiro, y te lo digo yo, que he vivido 83 años. 83 años son casi una eternidad cuando estás solo, pero cuando estás rodeado de la gente que amas, es un suspiro. Entonces anhelaras más tiempo. Anhelaras que tus seres queridos sean inmortales para así disfrutar de su compañía por siempre. No podemos tenerlo todo por siempre, Sasuke… pero si por un instante.

Sasuke se puso tenso en su asiento. Las palabras le estallaron de repente en la cabeza, como una revelación que había intentado ignorar. Recapituló rápidamente las palabras escritas en la carta, y se levantó de golpe.

–¡Eso es!–animó con energía el anciano–. Lárgate de aquí, y no regreses sin buenas noticias. Sigue tu camino y busca la felicidad.

Sasuke lo observó en silenció.

–Cerraré los ojos por 5 segundos, y espero no encontrarte en esta casa cuando los vuelva a abrir–espetó Jigurashi–. Se feliz, mocoso.

–Gracias, Jigurashi.

Y cuando el anciano abrió los ojos, sólo quedaba el vació de la esencia del moreno. Soltó una carcajada mientras tomaba un pedazo de queso con los dedos.

–Se feliz… Uchiha Sasuke.

**. . .**

Corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron y no miró atrás en ningún momento. De golpe se sintió como si estuviera en el filo del abismo. La saliva se le concentraba en la boca, y el sudor de su frente se iba disipando a medida que el viento azotaba su piel. Miró nuevamente hacia el frente, y sintió admiración por Kakashi. Sus palabras habían sido el eslabón de su regreso. Sin embargo, no le quitaba el crédito al anciano Jigurashi, que realmente lo había impulsado hacia el camino.

Giró su pie derecho con rapidez, y de un salto, se impulso hacia la punta de los pinos. El airé estaba más frío a esa altura, lo cual le impedía respirar con normalidad. Apoyo su única mano en un tronco y observo el horizonte. En una hora estaría atravesando el enorme bosque del país de la niebla, y estaría a unos cuantos kilómetros de Konoha. Resopló con fuerza y se dejo caer desde las alturas.

Cuando sus pies chocaron contra el suelo, se atrevió a mirar nuevamente la carta. Sacó el pequeño papel arrugado de su chaleco y se dispuso a leerlo por cuarta vez en ese día. De inmediato sus ojos escanearon cada línea con desesperación, y cuando se detuvo en la última línea, tuvo que soltar el aire que había mantenido atrapado en sus pulmones

_Debes volver cuanto antes, te necesitamos. Naruto no se encuentra aquí, y es urgente que vuelvas. Y Sasuke… si por tu cabeza ronda la idea de ignorar mi petición, hazte la idea de no regresar jamás._

Resopló con burla. Era consciente de que en esas palabras había una terrible amenaza. O al menos, esa era la intención de Kakashi. Asustarlo. Hacerlo dudar. Una parte de él le decía que no prestara atención a la carta, que siguiera su camino de redención, y que buscara el perdón de sus pecados. Pero ya era hora que regresara a Konoha, a pesar que básicamente Kakashi lo estaba obligando a regresar. Cuando lo único que había querido es regresar cuando su conciencia estuviera lo suficientemente limpia como para enfrentar su pasado.

Miró alrededor; los pinos y la fauna eran tan densos que dificultaban la tarea de mirar más allá. Había humedad en los troncos producto de las bajas temperaturas, y la grama llegaba hasta su pantorrilla. Se preguntó, en ese instante, si algún día obtendría una paz similar a la que sentía en ese lugar. «_Ojala las cosas cambia para mejor_» pensó. Y con ese pensamiento, retomó la marcha hasta Konoha.

**. . .**

Ya era media noche cuando llegó a las puertas de Konoha. Se sintió estúpido y completamente solo, ya que por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de encontrar a Naruto y Kakashi recibiéndolo en la entrada. E incluso a Sakura. Recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa incomoda plasmada en su cara. Pero recordó las palabras escritas en la carta: Naruto no se encontraba en Konoha. Lo que implicaba que sólo podría ver a Kakashi. Resistió el impulso de soltar una carcajada al intentar excluir de sus pensamientos a su antigua compañera de equipo. No tenía ninguna experiencia lidiando con mujeres, o al menos, eso se repetía cada vez que la idea rodaba por su cabeza. Sin embargo, Sakura no era cualquier mujer. Era su antigua compañera de equipo; la que había despreciado y que por un momento, quiso matar. Así que cuando vio la ausencia del equipo 7, no pudo evitar sentirse extraño.

Caminó con pasos decididos y atravesó las enormes puertas de Konoha. Rápidamente un shinobi intersepto su camino.

–Su nombre– dijo el hombre. El chico tendría la misma edad que Sasuke, sin embargo, el moreno no recordaba su rostro.

–Uchiha Sasuke–musitó.

El hombre abrió sus ojos por el asombró y mantuvo su boca abierta. Intentó decir algo más pero de inmediato volvía a quedarse mudo. Sasuke tosió un poco, tratando de aliviar la tensión en el joven que tenía al frente de él. Y finalmente, el shinobi salió de su retardo y automáticamente mostró una sonrisa.

–Bienvenido, Uchiha-san–dijo el shinobi mientras hacia una leve inclinación.

Sasuke asintió y retomó su camino hacia la torre del Hokage.

Las calles de Konoha seguían teniendo esa aura de tranquilidad, pero no eran las mismas. Por un instante, se detuvo para mirar todo a su alrededor. Las calles eran distintas. Las casas eran distintas. Pero la gente seguía siendo la misma. Y a pesar de la soledad en la que se encontraban las calles, pudo sentir una leve satisfacción. Siguió caminando, aspirando el dulce olor del hogar.

–Llegaste más rápido de lo que esperaba– dijo Kakashi.

Su antiguo maestro apareció de repente a su lado. Llevaba la túnica blanca… la túnica de Hokage.

No contestó. Mantuvo su semblante hermético, mientras esperaba que Kakashi prosiguiera. Pero una risa rasposa lo sorprendió en cambio.

–Luces como un forajido, Sasuke–dijo el peli gris con displicencia mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano– Pero debo admitir que realmente extrañaba verte por aquí. Konoha no es lo mismo sin ti. Ve a descansar a la casa de Naruto; él mismo limpió antes de irse, así que mientras te instalas, podrás quedarte ahí… a menos que prefieras otro lugar–añadió con burla–. Y si necesitas que te revisen el brazo, mañana ve al hospital. Sakura se alegrará de verte.

Y, dicho eso, pasó junto al sorprendido Uchiha y caminó lejos de él.

«_Sakura… ¿eh?_» pensó.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. <strong>

**¿Merece Reviews, favs o follows? **

**OwO**


	3. Capítulo 2

**EL RETORNO **

**Capítulo 2.**

A Sasuke le resultaba desconocido todo lo referente al mundo en que se sumió esa noche.

Las imágenes, los sonidos y los olores del departamento de Naruto constituían una ventana al hogar a la que él nunca se había asomado y de cuya existencia era parte de un pasado que nunca estuvo dispuesto a reconocer. Nada más entrar se notaba un ligero hedor a comida que pugnada con otro más potente a viejo, como si el departamento hubiese permanecido mucho tiempo cerrado; y por último, un leve hedor a desinfectante. El departamento era sencillo y poco acogedor. Avanzó y examinó los pocos muebles que estaban en la sala. La cocina quedaba a su derecha, y lo que supuso que debía ser el único dormitorio, quedaba justo al frente de él. Pasó un dedo por el borde de una mesa y, al comprobar el polvo que se acumulaba en la yema, meneó la cabeza y un intento de sonrisa se plasmó en su cara. Siguió caminando y se detuvo al mirar uno de los estantes que estaba en la pared, y se encontró con el marco de un portarretrato. Miró la fotografía del antiguo equipo 7. Y mientras contemplaba la expresión de fastidio de su antiguo yo, la mirada llena de celos de Naruto, la indiferencia de Kakashi y la alegría de Sakura, un nudo atravesó su garganta. Sintió como si le hubieran insertado un golpe en la garganta. Retiró la mirada con pesar y siguió su recorrido hasta detenerse en los envases vacíos de ramen.

«_Algunas cosas no cambian_» pensó.

Inspiró hondo y luchó contra la sensación de que lo arrastraban hacia un lugar oscuro y peligroso. Y Sasuke era experto en ello. Sin embargo, la sensación era distinta. En ese momento se sintió confundido, y en vano, intentó controlar las emociones que le embargaban en el pecho. Empuño su mano derecha con fuerza y sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó hasta la salida y en unos segundos ya estaba afuera. En ese momento mandó a la mierda todo. Él no iba a tolerar estar en ese lugar toda la noche y fingir que todo iba a ser como antes.

Corrió por las oscuras calles de Konoha durante unos segundos y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo seguro de que nadie lo escucharía, y sin pensar en lo que haría, gritó. El alma se le salió en ese grito. Las emociones que lo habían dominado hace unos segundos atrás le dejaron un mal sabor en la boca. Arrugó el ceño mientras reprimía las ganas de volver a gritar. Cerró los ojos, y contó hasta 10 como le había sugerido el viejo Jigurashi en unos de los episodios de rabia que había presenciado. Cuando llegó al número nueve, abrió los ojos y soltó el aire que tenía apreso en sus pulmones. El sudor le escocía los ojos y, aunque era el inicio del invierno, sentía que todo su cuerpo se estaba quemando.

En ese instante, se percato de donde se encontraba. El campo de entrenamiento del antiguo equipo de Gai. Retrocedió unos pasos, con indecisión. Algo inusual en un adulto. En particular, uno como él, que había pasado toda su vida tratando con la muerte y la venganza. Sin embargo, la oscuridad parecía burlarse de él. O quizás era su propia mente, que se atrevió a recrear cada uno de los recuerdos que había oprimido en su cabeza y liberarlos tan rápido que no tuvo oportunidad de detenerlos. Soltó un grito ahogado, cuando la presión en su cabeza se volvió insoportable.

–¡Maldita sea! –maldijo en voz alto.

Respiraba hondo escuchando la noche, buscando distinguir los sonidos secundarios de los grillos, de las aves y del agua. Con las emociones de punta, aguzó el oído a la vez que el resto de sus sentidos se alarmaban para decidir si debía seguir parado como un idiota o volver a huir. Una parte de él quería regresar al mal oliente departamento del rubio y seguir sus nuevos planes, y otra parte, quería huir y seguir el camino de la redención. Sin embargo, un pensamiento lo paralizó. ¿Estaría mandando al caño la vida que Itachi había deseado para él? ¿Él sería capaz de vivir en paz sabiendo que le había dado la espalda al hogar que Itachi había protegido hasta la muerte? ¿sería egoísta esperar que el clan Uchiha muriera con él?

Sacudió la cabeza y arrastró sus pies por la maleza. Sabiendo que la respuesta era muy obvia.

**. . .**

Después de tres horas en vela, pudo conciliar el sueño. Sasuke no solía dormir demasiado, la guerra y los constantes pensamientos siempre lo obligaban a estar alerta. Y cuando por fin caía en los brazos de Morfeo, los recuerdos de su pasado venían en forma de pesadilla; sumergiéndolo en una constante agonía. Sin embargo, esa mañana sus ojos se abrieron al compás de los primeros rayos del sol. Ya había un hedor de pan recién horneado en el ambiente. Se levanto del sofá, tratando de ignorar el leve dolor en su espalda. Contemplo el departamento de Naruto una vez más. La pequeña residencia del rubio se veía distinta a la luz del día. Sonrió con tristeza. Recordar las innumerables veces en que el rubio paso su niñez encerrado en estas cuatro paredes, le hacia pensar que siempre fue un egoísta. Se había encerrado en su propia burbuja de dolor e ira, y nunca se dio en la tarea de observar su alrededor.

–Dobe– dijo en un susurro. Se dirigió hacia la mesa y sujeto la katana con su única mano. A veces su subconsciente le pasaba una mala jugada y olvidaba que su mano izquierda no estaba. Y otras veces podía sentir un extraño hormigueo recorriéndole el brazo, e incluso, podría jugar que esa sensación se instalaba en el lugar donde había estado parte de su brazo.

Sasuke bostezó y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, y sin pensarlo dos veces, camino hasta ella y salió.

Los aldeanos caminaban de un lado a otro rápidamente, algunas mujeres iban arrastrando a sus niños de la mano y otras simplemente se dedicaban a dar pasos rápidos para llegar a tiempo a su destino. Recorrió con la mirada cada rincón de la calle. Intentando plasmar en su mente esa imagen. La imagen de la tranquilidad. De la paz. Dio dos pasos y de inmediato sintió la presencia de alguien conocido. _Sakura_. Retrocedió un paso, sorprendido de verla después de dos años.

Su primer impulso fue dar media vuelta y correr; el segundo, ocultar su chakra. « _¡Maldición!_» pensó. La sorpresa de ver a la joven lo atenazaba, pero no reaccionó exteriormente. Miró con dureza la puerta, con esa inexpresiva cara de póquer que tan bien conocían sus allegados. Se mantuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta, agudizando sus oídos. Activó su sharingan y echó un vistazo a través de la puerta de madera. Lo único que lo separaba de Sakura, era la puerta, ya que la joven se encontraba parada justo en la entrada del departamento.

–Pensé que ibas a llegar hoy… ayer Kakashi me comento que regresabas a la aldea y que te ibas a quedar aquí– dijo Sakura con la voz neutral al otro lado de la puerta–. Sólo pasaba por aquí… y…

Sakura enmudeció de repente, pero de inmediato retomo el habla. Sasuke notó cómo le temblaban las manos.

–Sólo quería darte la bienvenida, Sasuke-kun–dijo despacio– entonces… Bienveni…

Pero su voz fue interrumpida en el momento en que Sasuke abrió la puerta y se dejó ver. La tensión se hizo presente de inmediato. Sakura se mantuvo quieta, con la mirada fija en los ojos de Sasuke y el corazón bombardeando sangre a través de sus venas.

–¿Por qué…?– dijo Sakura sonriendo de lado, mientras su cara se transformaba en una mueca de dolor.

Sasuke pudo notar la sonrisa de la pelirrosa, sin duda una sonrisa falsa, vacía.

–He regresado–afirmó Sasuke con voz ronca debido a la tensión. Se dio cuenta enseguida de la confusión que reflejaban los ojos de Sakura.

El tiempo pareció entonces perder control sobre el mundo. Los segundos, que se habrían convertido en minutos en una progresión ordenada parecieron esparcirse como fragmentos arrastrados por el viento. Sasuke se mantuvo inmóvil, apuntando su mirada taciturna en la joven que temblaba justo al frente de él. Sentía impulsos eléctricos que le recorrían las venas, y no entendía porqué de tal sensación. Pero entonces, Sakura reacciono por primera vez ante el significado de aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el moreno, y de un momento a otro, separó la distancia que los alejaba, y balanceo su cuerpo hasta sujetar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke; su maletín había caído en el suelo junto al libro en el momento en que quiso aferrarse a la espalda del moreno. Lo abrazaba con fuerza. La adrenalina, el odio, el miedo, la suma de todo lo que había pasado se le juntó a Sasuke, y por primera vez en su vida, no supo que hacer. No era la primera vez que Sakura lo abrazaba; en antaño se había acostumbrado a las muestras espontaneas de afecto de la joven. Sin embargo, esta vez era distinto. Sakura se aferraba a su cuerpo con fuerza, aspirando su olor mientras reprimía las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo se había negado a derramar.

–He regresado– repitió Sasuke en un susurro, pensando que quizás de esa forma la joven lo soltaría y sonreiría. Pero no sucedió. Sintió como su camisa se iba humedeciendo por las lágrimas de Sakura, y como su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos. Un oscuro viento parecía envolverlos y pensó que, si apartaba a la joven de su cuerpo, seguramente esta se iba a desvanecer en el viento. Era incapaz de corresponder su acción, porque sabía que ese era su momento. Lo único a lo que podía aferrarse era a la promesa que él mismo se había hecho en plena batalla contra Naruto. _Debía recuperar su vida y proteger a sus seres queridos_. Sin embargo, la realidad, era mucho más dura. Combatió el impulso de retroceder y abandonarla ahí. Pero sabía que eso sólo empeoraría la situación. Así que permaneció callado y quieto, siendo abrazado por su antigua compañera de equipo, aquella _molestia_ que lo había seguido día tras días, gritando a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba; aquella chiquilla que una vez intento asesinar.

Sakura lo soltó apenas un poco. Desde esa distancia podía oler el perfume en su cabello, y las lagrimas cristalina que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Cuando finalmente Sakura alzó los ojos, su semblante se tornó sombrío.

–Me alegro que hayas regresado, Sasuke– musito finalmente la joven–. Nos vemos.

Y rápidamente, dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr. Sasuke se sorprendió ante la forma en que Sakura había pronunciado esas palabras. Era como si hubiera hablado otra persona, y no la Sakura que él conocía. Se mantuvo en la misma posición alrededor de 2 minutos, mirando la calle donde había desaparecido aquel mechón rosado. Vaciló un momento y luego cerró la puerta. Camino de regreso al sofá, tumbándose en el con pesar. Recapitulo todo lo acontecido hace unos minutos y instintivamente, se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano. ¿Por qué no dijo algo más? ¿Por qué no la detuvo? Él nunca fue bueno con las palabras, pero algo que había aprendido estos últimos años, era que una palabra podría cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. Por un instante, sintió un arrebato de odio contra sí mismo: «_Soy un maldito imbécil_».

**. . .**

Se planteó salir del departamento de Naruto e ir al hospital para que le hicieran la revisión del brazo, pero en lugar de eso, se mantuvo encerrado en las cuatro paredes de la residencia, sentado en el sofá con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Miró cada una de las grietas que estaban en el techo, y suspiró cada vez que terminaba de contarlas todas. Repitió la misma tarea 15 o 20 veces esa mañana, mientras estaba atrapado en una especie de trance. Mantuvo las persianas cerradas desde la noche, así que la luz del día no llegaba a sus ojos. Se levanto cuando sintió dolor en su vejiga, y se dirigió al pequeño y único cuarto de baño que poseía el departamento. Examinó su aspecto en el espejo del lavado y sonrió. Su aspecto era de un hombre que había sido maltratado por la vida. Sus ojos tenían la misma expresión solitaria del pasado, pero no podía negar que las facciones infantiles habían desaparecido.

Menos de 15 segundos después, salió del cuarto de baño. Caminó sin rumbo fuera del departamento y cuando estuvo en la calle, brincó hacia el tejado de las casas y comenzó a correr en la dirección del hospital de Konoha. Oyó voces infantiles que procedían de la academia. Sasuke echó un vistazo alrededor; al arcoíris de colores en cada residencia, a los arboles cuyas ramas creaban sombras entre cada casa, y le daban un hedor dulzón al aire. Avanzó calle abajo, y cuando estuvo finalmente en la entrada del hospital, frunció el ceño. Gran parte de la arquitectura del edificio había cambiado, ahora se notaba más impenetrable. Caminó con la espalda erguida, y atravesó la puerta principal. Vio un enorme cartel justo detrás del escritorio de la secretaria. Rápidamente encontró la información que necesitaba, y cuando la joven secretaria reaccionó por su presencia, Sasuke ya había desaparecido.

No tardó demasiado en encontrar el consultorio de la doctora Haruno. Toco dos veces la puerta y a la tercera escucho cómo la joven gritaba: Adelante.

Sujeto el pómulo con fuerza y lo hizo girar. Cuando entro, se encontró a Sakura concentrada en un pergamino. La chica tenía la frente arrugada por la concentración y se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Escuchó como tomaba aire con dificultad y finalmente despegaba su mirada del pergamino y la dirigía hacia él.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke-kun? –nuevamente la chica volvió a usar el pronombre que siempre había usado para referirse a él. Su voz volvía a ser amable, sin embargo, su mirada reflejaba temor.

Sasuke no contestó. Se mantuvo sereno, mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de Sakura.

–Si has venido por lo de la prótesis, primero debo realizarte unos exámenes para ver en que condiciones te encuentras–explico la joven, adoptando el noto de voz que solía usar para dirigirse a sus pacientes

Sasuke notó ese cambio de actitud en la joven y sonrió internamente.

–Si–afirmó Sasuke–. He venido a eso…

Sin embargo, Sasuke aun no podía explicar el porqué había ido hasta ahí.

–Muy bien. –La joven lo observó con atención–. ¿has mantenido tu brazo vendado?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Espero a que la joven hiciera otra pregunta, pero ella parecía debatir consigo misma. Sakura se levanto de su asiento y rodeo el pequeño escritorio. Vestía una bata blanca que le llegaba a la rodilla, y tenía el cabello sujetado en una cola alta. Con la mano le indicó a Sasuke que tomara asiento en la camilla.

–El procedimiento es sencillo, pero necesitaré la ayuda de Shizune– explicó la pelirrosa mientras le tomaba el pulso a Sasuke. Había sujetado su única mano entre las suyas mientras apretaba con el pulgar su muñeca, midiendo el flujo de chakra del moreno.

–¿Tsunade no hará el procedimiento? –se atrevió a preguntar el moreno.

–No, ella se marchó hace 5 meses–mencionó Sakura–. Pero estoy lo suficientemente capacitada para realizar la operación sola.

–No dije lo contrario, Sakura.

La chica intentó replicar, pero se mantuvo callada. Dio la vuelta para buscar su libreta y comenzar a hacer las observaciones.

–Ahora mismo te hare un chequeo general y tomaré una muestra de sangre.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

Dirigió su mirada a una esquina, mientras la pelirrosa se movía de un lado a otro buscando las herramientas.

–Sakura, no es necesario realizar la operación en este momento–dijo Sasuke.

–Entonces, ¿a qué has venido? –replicó Sakura en un susurró. Lo encaró, olvidando el efecto que Sasuke producía en ella. Trató de sostenerle la mirada, pero la desvió a los pocos segundos. Un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

–A verificar que las cosas estén bien–contestó Sasuke con calma.

Sakura sonrió con tristeza.

–Las cosas van muy bien, Sasuke-kun. Todos estamos trabajando en el futuro de Konoha.

–No me refiero a eso–volvió a intervenir Sasuke.

–¿Qué quieres saber?

Sasuke resopló con fuerza. Sakura podría ser una de las mejores kunoichis de Konoha, pero eso no le quitaba lo despistada.

–Quiero que me digas si te encuentras bien… con mi llegada–pidió él con decisión.

Sakura abrió sus ojos, sorprendida.

–Ehm pues…–balbuceo, concentro su mirada en el suelo mientras exhala con fuerza–. Estoy…estoy tan feliz de verte, Sasuke-kun.

Por primera vez en ese día, Sasuke mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

–También me alegro de verte, Sakura–dijo Sasuke.

Se levanto de la camilla y camino hasta situarse a pocos centímetros de la joven. Se percato de como su rostro se enrojecía aun más ante su cercanía. No sabía si Sakura aun seguía sintiendo aquellos sentimientos que anteriormente le había confesado, y tampoco estaba seguro si la chica lo había perdonado del todo. Pero al ver aquel brillo en sus ojos verdes, supo que debía esforzarse en fortaleces sus lazos. Así que levantó su mano, y ante la atenta mirada de Sakura, le dio un toque en la frente con dos de sus dedos. Los mantuvo ahí unos cuantos segundo, apreciando la calidez de su piel. Y finalmente, se marchó.

«_Hasta luego, Sakura_.»

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció?:3<p>

¿Merezco un review, fav y follow? OwO

_**Coctel de Review con fav y follow: *Son gratis, ayudan a la motivación del escritor. Regulan los niveles de inspiración y si no se consume una buena dosis de ellos, los dedos se entumecen y pierden la habilidad de teclear, e incluso, usar el lápiz. En caso de una sobredosis, consultar en la página de y en su correo el electrónico, para las próximas publicaciones masivas.***_

¡Me alegra bastante el recibimiento que ha tenido ésta pequeña historia! Y aunque es corta (me refiero al contenido de cada capítulo), estoy intentando dar mi mejor esfuerzo en ella. Así que espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.

**Agradecimiento:** Moon Sweet Pink, Gatita Kon, amevicd, carlita-chan uchiha, inesUchiha, Lizzie2926 y KarliCM. Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios ***-***

Cualquier duda/sugerencia/opinión que tengan sobre el capítulo, háganmelo saber en un review.

**NOTA 1:** Si menciono algo que no cuadra mucho con el manga, perdonen, pero a veces se me pasan detalles. Sin embargo, son cosas que no son tan relevantes (creo).

**NOTA 2:** Si alguna persona lee mi historia "**El aleteo de una mariposa**", perdonen la tardanza, pero no me he sentido motivada para escribir el próximo capítulo. Mis lectoras(es) han desaparecido desde hace tiempo, y me he sentido abandonada ;-; y los que no la han leído y leyeron esta nota, léanlo, y denle una oportunidad.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Capítulo 3

**EL RETORNO**

**Capítulo 3.**

Durante dos días Sasuke caminó por las transitadas calles de Konoha, invisible para todo el mundo. Aunque algunas veces… no era tan invisible. Sabía lo que generaba en las personas, pero no sabía hasta donde su nombre podría calar en una persona. El día anterior, un par de ancianos habían reaccionado mal ante su presencia, y él sólo mantuvo la vista fija al frente mientras caminaba. En ningún momento se atrevió a mirarles, porque sabía que de cierta manera, él se había ganado esa mirada desdeñosa por parte de la gente. Como también, la nueva generación no parecía consciente de su existencia. Rio para sus adentros, preguntándose de qué hablarían de él y su familia, y sospechó que, en cierta manera, algunos ni siquiera se atreverían a pronunciar el nombre de Itachi. La ocurrencia no le resultó tan divertida como al principio y decidió ir a algún sitio donde conseguir algo de comida.

El refrigerador de Naruto sólo contenía comida congelada o que había sido recalentada, sopas instantáneas y ramen, y luego del segundo almuerzo de ramen, tuvo que desistir. Su estomago no aguantaba tanto condimento junto en un solo plato de comida.

Eran las 6 de la tarde, y ya el cielo comenzaba a tornarse naranja. Dio unos pasos y se detuvo. Los negociantes ya estaban recogiendo las mesas con los vegetales, y los vendedores de artesanía guardaban los objetos en pequeñas cajas de cartón. Cogió aire como si hubiese estado conteniendo el aliento. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había estado paseando por las acogedoras calles de una aldea sin pensar en sus planes de venganza. Por eso, la situación se le hacía un tanto bizarra. Él no era de esos hombres que pasaban sus tardes caminando, disfrutando del clima, observando las artesanías y pensando qué comida iba a preparar al llegar a casa. Había descubierto la diferencia entre caminar por gusto y caminar por deber. Y la mitad de su vida, había caminado por deber. Sus paseos habían sido concedidos en plena guerra, cuando debía ir de un lado a otro, buscando reclutas o siguiendo el paradero de su hermano. Por eso…era extraño. El sentimiento lo doblego por un instante, pero se obligó a dar un paso más. ¿Era normal sentirse tan… fuera de lugar? Sí. Había pasado muchos años ignorando lo que era tener una vida normal. Para Sasuke Uchiha, la tranquilidad era una palabra que pocas veces se había atrevido a considerar. Sin embargo, desde su partida a la redención, había aprendido a vivir de otra manera. Con otra perspectiva, y la verdad, le había gustado. Sin embargo, la cosa cambiaba en Konoha. Cuando viajo durante un año alrededor del mundo Shinobi, había descubierto la diversidad de culturas y lugares que podrían maravillar hasta el corazón más oscuro. Había saboreado platos exquisitos, había grabado en su memoria los imponentes paisajes que la vida le había presentado. Pero nunca se preparó para mirar nuevamente la imagen de Konohagakure. E incluso, muchas veces pensó que lo mejor sería alejarse para siempre de estas tierras y formar su nueva vida en otro lugar. Pero esa carta…

Respiró hondo y pensó: «_Esto es inútil. Yo mismo me lo busqué._». Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos y se reprendió por mostrar la inseguridad de la culpa.

Volvió a retomar su caminata y se detuvo en el único negocio que estaba abierto. Entró con pasos seguros y echó una mirada rápida a la mercancía que brindaba. Detrás de la vitrina, se encontraba un hombre de su edad. Tenía la expresión llena de fastidio, mientras resolvía un crucigrama.

–Buenas–dijo Sasuke en voz alta. De inmediato el hombre de cabellos marrones y mirada fría levanto la mirada y la dirigió hacia el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

–Si son buenas, será para usted, porque yo estoy mal–musito por lo bajo aquel hombre, mientras se levantaba de la silla. Arrastró sus pies rodeados de pantuflas y encorvó su espalda. Recorrió una pequeña distancia hasta quedar al otro lado de la vitrina–. ¿Qué desea?

Sasuke arqueó su ceja derecha de forma sarcástica luego de captar el cambio de voz del joven. Parpadeo dos veces en un microsegundo y abrió la boca.

–Sólo voy a comprar verduras–dijo Sasuke en voz neutral.

El hombre lo miró con rencor por un instante, luego cambió la expresión y embozo una sonrisa de lado.

–Pues adelante, ahí en la esquina hay bolsas de plásticos si las prefiere, pero le recomiendo las bolsas de papel porque así no se secaran las verduras o algo así–explicó el joven mientras hacía un gesto despectivo con la mano–. Usted escoja las verduras y luego me las pasa para pesarlas y todo eso–añadió con aburrimiento.

Sasuke estuvo tentado de golpearlo, pero se contuvo. «_Si todos los aldeanos son como éste tipo, tendré un motivo para destruir Konoha_» pensó con burla, sin embargo, el humor no le duró mucho, porque en ese instante pudo detectar el chakra de Sakura a unos cuantos metros de él. De inmediato se tensó. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? había estado huyendo de ella–y de todos sus conocidos– durante esos días. Había rechazado la invitación de Kakashi para la barbacoa que solían realizar cada semana, y tampoco quiso pisar nuevamente las instalaciones del hospital a pesar que una parte de él anhelaba volver a poseer su brazo.

–Oiga, ¿le pasa algo? Lleva dos minutos con la mano estirada–dijo el joven, mientras se inclinaba en su silla–. Los vegetales están frescos, así que no debería pensárselo tanto. Solo agarre cualquier y si no le gusta, pues lo vuelve a echar en la cesta y vuelve a coger otro. Es sencillo.

Sasuke reacciono con rapidez, cogió la bolsa de plástico y sin tomarse el tiempo de escoger, tomo unos cuantos vegetales y los introdujo en la bolsa. Luego le lanzó la bolsa al pobre joven que se encontraba con la boca abierta al haber presenciado la rapidez del moreno.

–Oye, me has dejado con la boca abierta, sólo un shinobi se movería así–dijo el hombre, sin embargo, sus ojos resplandecieron como las de un niño–. Wow, tío, eso me impresionó.

Sasuke asintió con impaciencia.

–¿Cuánto es? –preguntó Sasuke en un gruñido.

El chico colocó la bolsa encima del peso y le hizo una seña a Sasuke con los dedos. Sasuke sacó unas cuantas monedas de su bolsillo y las colocó sobre la mesa. Cogió la bolsa, giró su cuerpo en dirección a la salida y pudo ver a Sakura al frente del negocio, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en él. Maldijo en voz baja.

–Buenas tardes, Sasuke-kun–dijo la pelirrosa mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Sasuke se mantuvo callado por unos segundos, observándola. Asintió con la cabeza y respondió.

–Buenas tardes, Sakura– dijo Sasuke con la voz neutral. La chica sonrió de lado y miró hacia otro lado. Abrió sus brazos y dirigió su mano al bolso. Saco dos sobres y comenzó a caminar hasta Sasuke.

–Te estaba buscando para entregarte esto, pero eres muy escurridizo–explico Sakura con diversión, pero al observar la expresión taciturna de Sasuke, borró la sonrisa de su boca–. Está carta es un llamado del Hokage, y esto, es el documento que debes firmar para la asistencia médica.

–¿Asistencia médica? –preguntó el moreno.

–Si–susurró Sakura.

Sasuke ladeo la cabeza y suspiro.

–Explícate, Sakura–demando en un tono de voz fuerte. Se lamento de inmediato al ver la expresión de Sakura.

–Son los trámites que debemos realizar en el hospital. Por tu operación, y si no tenemos tu consentimiento, no haremos nada–mencionó con la voz seria–. Además, tú no has dicho nada sobre eso–añadió con mordacidad.

Sasuke resopló y tomo las cartas.

–Muchas gracias, Sakura–dijo dispuesto a irse, pero la pelirrosa se cruzo en su camino.

–¿Por qué huyes de mí?–se atrevió a preguntar. Tenía la frente arrugada y los labios fruncidos. La joven notó que le temblaban las manos como una anciana, y que su corazón se aceleraba con tal solo mirar a Sasuke. Aun así, se sentía despreciada y sobretodo, humillada.

Sasuke no contestó. Miro hacia otro lado impaciente, tratando de decidir que decirle, pero la chica parecía dispuesta a obtener una respuesta de él.

–No huyo de ti–respondió por fin, con simpleza.

–Entonces, correr cada vez que sientes mi presencia cerca, no es huir–dijo con sarcasmo. No supo porqué habló de esa manera, ni tampoco porqué tuvo ganas de golpearlo, pero no se arrepintió de lo siguiente–: Las cosas han cambiado, Sasuke-kun. Si te he estado buscando es para entregarte el documento que el hospital exige. Y contra eso, no puedo arremeter. Porque a pesar de todo lo que has hecho, sigues siendo parte de Konoha y mereces esa mano. Pero si haces esto por otra razón…Si en algún momento pensaste que te estaba siguiendo como en el pasado, pues estas equivocado. ¡Maldición!, no te estaba siguiendo… si fuera por mí, ni siquiera me acercara a…

Se calló al darse cuenta que hablo demás. Sasuke trató de organizar sus ideas antes de contestarle. Todo estaba en silencio y oía como la respiración de Sakura se aceleraba, como si hubiera estado en la cima de una montaña, escalando una y otra vez, hasta que la respiración se tornara desesperada. Parecía como si todos los tendones de su cuerpo se hubieran hecho un nudo.

–Olvidalo–dijo Sakura, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. Se había sonrojado por la molestia y por haber hablado demás.

–Lo lamento–musito Sasuke en un susurró. La miró directamente, sabiendo que de esa manera ella iba a saber que realmente lamentaba comportarse así. Sakura dirigió sus ojos verdes a los suyos, un tanto apenada.

–E-esta bien, Sasuke -kun, la que debe disculparse soy yo… siempre complico las cosas. No debí hablarte de esa manera, apenas has llegado y comienzo a molestarte nuevamente.

Sasuke arrugó el ceño y tuvo ganas de dejarla ahí sola. Inspiró hondo. Recordó que no era la primera vez que Sakura le decía cosas sin pensar. Y la envidiaba por ello. Porque él nunca tuvo esa libertad. Nunca supo que era decir las cosas por un arrebato, o impulsado por algo. Siempre estuvo claro de las cosas que decía, porque eran parte de aquel monologo que había plasmado durante años de odio y rencor. Pero Sakura Haruno, nunca había sentido aquél odio que tanto había dañado a Sasuke, por eso, para ella era fácil dejarse llevar por el impulso.

La noche los cubría lentamente, y Sasuke se sentía idiota por dejarse llevar. Obligó a sus pies a avanzar, convencido que Sakura necesita esto. O quizás, que él lo necesitaba.

–Te volveré a ver, Sakura. Pero debo marcharme–dijo en un susurró que sólo él y Sakura escucharían. De inmediato la chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida, y asintió atónita–: Ve a tu casa, ya se hace tarde.

Sakura recompuso se semblante y sonrió alegre.

–Ojala pudiera irme ahora a mi casa, pero me toca la guardia de la noche en el hospital–explico con un noto de voz aburrido.

Sasuke no contesto. Se alejó un paso de ella, y echó un vistazo alrededor. Pensó que debería decirle otra cosa más, pero no pudo.

–Ve a cenar, Sasuke-kun, o esas verduras se echaran a perder estando en esa bolsa–dijo la joven mientras retrocedía y daba la vuelta. Poco a poco se fue alejando y cuando estuvo a punto de perderse entre la multitud, giró y gritó–: ¡Hasta luego!

Sasuke la observo irse, y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. A pesar de todo, no había salido tan mal, pensó.

Con unas cuantas zancadas se alejó de los negocios. Adoptó un ritmo cómodo y constante, mientras disfrutaba de los colores oscuros que le brindaba el cielo. Levantó la mirada y vio cómo las luces de las calles comenzaban a encenderse, dándole un toque místico y mágico. Y con pasos que se mezclaban con el sonido de la noche, se dirigió al departamento de Naruto.

El camino se hizo corto, y a los pocos segundos, ya se encontraba en la puerta del departamento. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y encendió la luz. Cerró la puerta tras él y comenzó la tarea de prepararse algo comestible. La cocina de Naruto era pequeña, y con pocos utensilios. Así que Sasuke tuvo que optar por una cena sencilla. Busco una hoya, la llenó de agua y la coloco encima de la hornilla. Pelo cada verdura con la presión de un cirujano y las introdujo dentro del agua hirviendo. Medito si preparar algo de arroz, pero desecho la idea de inmediato. Sólo quería comer algo rápido e irse a la cama –o en su caso, al sofá–. Las cartas que le había entregado Sakura seguían en la mesa. Se acercó y recogió ambos sobres. Uno de ellos tenía su nombre mecanografiado con el sello del hokage en la parte superior, y el otro, sólo tenía la insignia del hospital de Konoha.

«_Ahora que querrá Kakashi…_»pensó aburrido.

Abrió el primer sobre y extrajo dos hojas. Una estaba mecanografiada y la otra estaba escrita por mismísimo Hokage. Leyó la primera hoja con rapidez. Se trataba de su historial. La carta contenía de manera resumida, su historial criminal. Para Sasuke Uchiha, no era secreto que, por un tiempo, había sido parte del libro Bingo. Había sido un criminal de rango S, y eso era algo difícil de olvidar.

Se dirigió al pequeño sofá de la sala de Naruto, y extendió la carta encima de sus piernas. Siguió leyendo cada línea con mucha atención, hasta que una línea lo hizo reaccionar: "Rango: Genin". La palabra "genin" resonó en su cabeza unas cuantas veces, atormentándolo.

Del golpe se sintió avergonzado. Un pequeño rubor se extendió por su cuello, sus orejas y parte de las mejillas. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando disminuir el calor de su cara, y agradeció que nadie estuviera leyendo la carta a su lado. ¿Cómo había olvidado ese pequeñísimo e insignificante detalle? ¡Aun eran un genin en Konoha! Haber colaborado en la Gran Alianza Shonobi y desasido el Tsukuyumi Infitio, no había cambiado el hecho de que… nunca dejo de ser un genin. En ese instante, estuvo tentado de golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano.

«_Ser la reencarnación de Indra parece no generar frutos_», pensó. Pero todavía no estaba seguro de lo grave que era. Aun debía asistir a muchas pruebas para subir de rango.

–¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complidado? –pensó en voz alta.

Hizo a un lado la carta y buscó con la mirada la otra. Había sido escrita personalmente por Kakashi. Prosiguió a leer lo siguiente:

_Hola, Sasuke. Me he tomado el atrevimiento de mandarte una solicitud para que puedas asistir a la prueba Chunnin. Posiblemente no estás interesado, pero es obligatoria. Puedes asistir este año o el siguiente. Pero sólo en ese plazo. Ni más ni menos. Y te recuerdo que apenas te incorpores por completo, deberás realizar misiones._

_Sin más que decir, se despide, kakashi._

La sorpresa lo atenazaba, pero no reaccionó exteriormente. Miró la carta con dureza, sintiéndose humillado. Cerró los ojos, intentando calmar la cólera que lo estaba invadiendo. Escuchó como el agua estaba rebosando la hoya. Se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina. Apagó la hornilla al percatarse que las verduras ya estaban cocidas. Las sacó una por una de la hoya y las coloco en un pequeño recipiente. Pero al mirar el recipiente lleno de comida, su estomago se revolvió. Hizo a un lado el recipiente y se llevo la mano a la cara, fustrado. ¿Qué carajos hacía ahí? La necesidad de libertad lo tenía agobiado, y el pequeño departamento de Naruto parecía cada vez más pequeño.

Miró por un instante a su alrededor y al segundo, una sombra se instaló en el sofá que anteriormente había ocupado.

–¿No te dijeron que entrar en la casa de otra persona sin su consentimiento, era un delito?–preguntó Sasuke con altanería.

–No pensé que esta fuera tu casa–dijo Kakashi con fingida expresión de sorpresa–. Además, soy el Hokage, tengo cierto derecho sobre todo. O al menos, eso me han dicho.

Sasuke no contesto.

–¿Ibas a cenar? –preguntó Kakashi mirando el recipiente en la mesa.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

–Que bien, entonces no llegué en mal momento–dijo el Hokage con cierto humor en la voz–. Le entregue una carta a Sakura ayer, pero al parecer no te ha podido encontrar.

Sasuke no tuvo intenciones de aclararle que ya tenía la dichosa carta.

–Por lo que veo, si te encontró–mencionó el peligris con sarcasmo.

–¿Deseas algo más?–Dijo Sasuke fingiendo amabilidad. Pero ambos sabían que la amabilidad era algo que Uchiha Sasuke no sabía. O al menos, no tanto.

–Por supuesto–respondió con seriedad. Retiró su capa y de su chaleco saco una bandana negra–. Eres oficialmente un shinobi de Konoha, y esa bandana rota por la mitad no te servirá.

Kakashi tiró la bandana por el aire y por puro reflejo, Sasuke la cogió.

–No necesito una nueva, la vieja es mejor–replicó Sasuke.

–¿Mejor? ¿Por qué?

Sasuke miró la bandana reluciente que tenía en sus manos. Olvido por un momento su orgullo y respondió con total sinceridad.

–Me recuerda todos los errores que he cometido.

–¿No crees que tienes demasiadas cosas que te lo recuerdan? –respondió Kakashi mordaz.

Sasuke desvió la mirada de la bandana y miró fijamente a los ojos de su antiguo maestro.

–¿Estarás fastidiando a cada rato, no?–preguntó el moreno.

Kakashi asintió mientras sonreía con los ojos.

–Bien.

Sasuke tomo la nueva bandana y la coloco encima de la mesa. Miró nuevamente a Kakashi, con seriedad.

–¿Cuándo son las pruebas?

–En un mes. Naruto también participara, pero sólo si lo hace contigo–explico Kakashi–. Que por cierto, regresa mañana de su misión.

Sasuke asintió en silencio.

–Ya debo irme, Sasuke. Mañana ve a mi oficina temprano.

Kakashi camino hasta la ventana, pero antes de saltar, giró su cabeza y miró a su antiguo alumno.

–En la mesa están las llaves de la antigua aldea Uchiha, por si te interesa.

Sasuke abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y antes de abrir la boca para decir algo, su antiguó maestro desapareció por la ventana.

«_La aldea Uchiha… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuve por aquellas calles?_» pensó. De pronto se sintió temeroso. Sintió como la adrenalina llegaba a su corazón, arrasando sus terminaciones nerviosas. Intentó controlarse para no rendirse ante la sensación, casi como si no quisiera ceder a las ganas de gritar o de salir corriendo hasta que sus pies sangraran. Pero no fue capaz. Un nudo se instalo en su garganta mientras las caras de sus padres y de Itachi se reflejaban en su cabeza. ¿Qué le esperaría al entrar a su antiguo hogar? La simple mención de la palabra le había causado estragos en el pecho. Los ojos le escozaron por el nerviosismo, y tuvo que respirar profundo para liberar la tensión.

Tenía el estomago tenso, como cuando culminaba una pelea sangrienta. De repente, se sintió agotado. Camino hasta el sofá y olvidándose del plato de verduras que esperaba en la mesa, se recostó y cerró los ojos. Dispuesto a olvidarse de todo por una noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, hi! ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? OwO <strong>

**¿Merece un poco de amor de su parte? ¿Me darán un poco de Sushi?:3**

**_**Significado del "Sushi de Review-fav-follow": *Son gratis (**_**_en mis sueños y en los tuyos_**_**), ayudan a la motivación del escritor. Regulan los niveles de inspiración y si no se consume una buena dosis de ellos, los dedos se entumecen y pierden la habilidad de teclear, e incluso, usar el lápiz. En caso de una sobredosis, consultar en la página de "Fanfiction" y en su correo el electrónico, para las próximas publicaciones masivas de capítulos.***_**

****¡YEI! :D****

****Agradecimientos:****

*****Muchas gracias a todas aquellas linduras que me dejaron un review:**_** PrisUchi (Si me acuerdo de ti :3), amevicd, cjgp85, carlita-chan uchiha, fzelda , inesUchiha, Gatita Kon, DaanaF, BlackAthena66**_****_**. **_****_**  
><strong>_**

**_*****_**Muchísimas**** gracias a las(os) nuevas(os) lectoras(es) que le han dado "FAV" y "FOLLOW" a mi historia OwO ****

****NOTA 1:**** Si a algunos les parece extraño el prologo con respecto a la historia que sigue después del capítulo 1, pues les explico: Al principio la historia tendría otro rumbo, pero gracias a los sucesos del manga, cambie un poco el trasfondo de la historia. Y si, el prólogo es algo que va a pasar en el futuro. Un suceso que va a pasar.

**NOTA 2: **Si tengo algún pequeñísimo error con respecto al manga (digo, la historia de Naruto), lo lamento. Siempre me olvido de las cosas de los personajes. Así que me toca investigar en wiki o wikipedia para refrescar la memoria **;-;**

**NOTA 3:** No hay más notas ;D

***********AVISO IMPORTANTE*:** Si lees mi otra historia (**El aleteo de una mariposa**), perdona. Se me hace difícil escribir los capítulos porque la historia es completamente mía. Así que, escribir los capítulos, no es una tarea fácil. Pero iré trabajando en ello, ya que soy maniática y me la paso borrando, escribiendo, editando, y borrando nuevamente. **PD:** Si subo rápido los capítulos de esta historia es porque, ya la mitad de la historia esta, uno solo tiene que re acomodar las cosas y agregar diálogos que hubieran sido geniales en el manga.

**BYE, Anaid Silos! **


End file.
